Lessons to Be Told
by XxHate's-A-Strong-WordxX
Summary: In which Amu finds that the 'Best Friends VS Friends list' is 100% accurate. Will have Amuto, Kutau, and Rimahiko. Slight Tadase bashing and lots of Saaya bashing. [Edit: Chapters 1-8 are all edited, chapter 9 will come back edited and the series of one-shots will be complete again. Thank you for reading!]
1. Lessons 1 & 2

**XxHate's-A-Strong-WordxX doesn't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson 1:<strong>

**Friends: Would lend you their umbrella.**

**Best Friends: Take yours and say 'RUN BITCH RUN!'**

**Example:**

"Hey, Amu?" a petite girl with long, blonde, wavy hair had spoken softly.

"Huh?" Amu, the pink haired one out of the two, cocked her head towards the small girl.

"Haven't you noticed?" Rima asked as she saw the pink-hair rave through the Invader Zim clothing area in Hot Topic. Then Amu stopped searching through the clothes and finally turned to look at her short friend.

"Noticed what, Rima?" Amu said a bit worried.

"Look! It's raining!" Rima yelled as she pointed to the nearest window, only to prove her point with evidence; clearly, it was raining. Amu chuckled quietly; she got herself worked up, thinking it was something worry worthy.

Rima then spotted an umbrella and asked Amu to buy it, being an Invader Zim fan: Amu gladly bought the Invader Zim umbrella.

As they both walked out Hot Topic and Amu opened the umbrella; revealing: Gir, holding a pig in his hand. Amu smiled at the picture in front of her, while Rima in the other hand was ready to commence plan!

Amu held the umbrella above their heads and stepped on the wet concrete, Rima followed, then grinned. Rima took the umbrella and started to run. Amu stood there shocked.

The chibi was still running, and suddenly the rain felt a lot stronger; so hard that you can hear it pound on the streets.

"RUN BITCH RUN!" Rima yelled as she quickly started to disappear from Amu's sight.

Amu only smiled, usually friends would lend you an umbrella. But this is **Rima **she was talking about: she's one of her **best** friends.

"FUCKIN' BITCH, GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson 2:<strong>

**Friends: Never ask for anything to eat or drink.**

**Best Friends: Helps themselves and are the reason why you have no food.**

**Example:**

It has been _hours and hours and hours _of pure torture for the students in Nikaidou-sensei's class. Apparently since students have to study for exams soon, their homeroom classes are helping them study. The only regular scheduled event was lunch.

Amu was STARVING! Her stomach would growl once and a while, making her hug her stomach, trying to prevent it from making a sound; well… that worked out horribly.

After learning algebra, about balancing equations, American shit, and practicing kanji…what could be better? It is finally time!

A long haired pig-tailed blonde was suddenly sitting on Amu's desk; she was smiling suspiciously and her legs crossed and her arms crossed as well, then it hit Amu when she heard Utau's stomach growl.

'Fuck! _No_!' Amu screamed in her head.

Utau smile turned weaker and she laughed nervously.

When Amu opened her bento, her favorite noodles were revealed…ramen…. Which happened to be Utau's favorite as well.

Utau's eyes shined and looked at Amu.

Amu and Utau both eagerly reached for it; but-Utau got it all!

"Oh! Hell no!" Amu said chasing after Utau.

"Oh! Hell yes!" Utau said as her mouth was full, "It's no use, I am_your _**best** friend after all!" she pointed out with a happy dance at the end.

Amu stood there…defeated! Amu quickly collapsed on her knees.

'Damn, she's right!' Amu thought as invisible streams of tears ran down her face.


	2. Lessons 3 & 4

**Xx-Hate's-A-Strong-Word-xX doesn't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson 3:<strong>

**Friends: Call your parents by Mr. and Mrs. and Grandpa, Grandma.**

**Best Friends: Call your parents DAD and MOM and GRANNY, GRAMPS!**

**Example:**

"I think mom and dad are the only ones home." Spoke Amu, as the pinkette and Rima walked into Amu's house.

"Oh my, seems that they forgot about us dear." Said a raspy yet soothing voice- it was their Grandparents!

Amu's and Rima's eyes sparkled with joy- they were one of the best people on Earth!

_~Flashback~_

Rima was running away, there was no turning back…and she knew that.

She sighed mentally but accidently sighed out loud as well. Her pace started to get quicker while she started to think about her parents.

She could remember the **loud**_thud_**screaming**_thud_**hitting**_thud _…**blood**_crash_.

Rima fell in the middle of the road, lost-that's how she felt…lost.

'Can this get any worse, God?' Rima asked with her head down, she felt something hit her head… she was going to shoo it away but, found herself shooing away the air. Feeling idiotic, she blushed madly.

"So this how you show love and affection, huh, you **bastard**!" Screamed Rima as she started to quickly get up and pump her fists in the air.

The blonde found herself a place to stand under, it was called Zumes, a store she heard of from Amu.

Rima quickly went in to take a peek inside and bumped into a guy (?) with indigo hair.

"Ah, so sorry little girl! God you're so cute!" They said as they petted her head. After hearing the voice, Rima believed the person's gender is a male.

Rima didn't know to blush or be mad at the male's action but either way her face turned a bright red.

"I'm fucking fifteen for crying out loud, you ass!" She shouted.

The boy looked dumbstruck and rapidly recovered, and said "Nagihiko Fujisaki, call me Nagi!" He looked around the age of seventeen or sixteen.

"Rima Mashiro…." Rima said suspecting this guy to be gay or there still being a chance that he was actually a she.

That day she talked to him all day, surprisingly he was fun to talk to, when he said he had to leave. She was all alone.

'Fuck it's too cold and I forgot my shit!' Rima cursed to herself for a few minutes.

Amu walked by her grandparents trailing behind her, Rima rushed toward her and started to feel tears leave her eyes.

"Amu!" Rima yelled weakly.

Even though she talked with Nagi and even _smiled and laughed._ She still felt the times that her parents hit her. Rima soon afterwards collapsed. Amu rushed to her friend and started to shake her side. Feeling worried that she wasn't getting a reaction. She looked up to her grandpa and grandma, who were once doctors. They took a bit of time but bandaged Rima. She had infected scars, was suffering from starvation, and had a high fever running.

After a week of having Rima stay, Amu's parents took in Rima as their own child.

_~End of flashback~_

"MOM, DAD, GRANNY, GRAMPS!" the two yelled in excitement.

"I feel a bit, _just a bit,_ left out here," Ami frowned; Amu and Rima rushed to hug the smallest one of the family.

"Never!"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Lesson 4:<strong>**

**Friends: Would bail you out of jail.**

**Best Friends: Would be sitting next to you saying, "THAT WAS FRICKING AWSOME!"**

**Example:**

Amu looked at the red-haired slut; personally, she couldn't count on how many outfits or "friends" she had.

But one thing was for sure, the fucking bitch was never be her friend.

That's right, our heroine and her enemy, we're facing each other off. Right here. Right now.

Utau and Lulu saw the tension between their best friends; and let them tell you something, this is not a pretty sight. Well, not including their beauty, of course, but Amu and Saaya made a horrible combination.

"So Hinamori, what are you going to do about it?" Saaya smirked, Amu completely hated _that_ smirk; it clearly sickened her.

"You know what? WAIT! - you possibly couldn't learn; right, Utau?" Amu sneered.

"According to my calculations… HECK! - I bet she couldn't even spell that, like in that spelling bee. Am I right, Amu?" Utau grinned.

___Flashback~_

"_-Now Introducing our spelling bee two finalist; Saaya Yumbuki and Hinamori Amu!" _said the loud announcer.

It was simple and clear, Saaya was cheating. Saaya got words like "Spelling" and "Bee" and she even cheated off from the banners…!

'Is she really **that**_needy_? Wait, yeah, I really didn't need to ask.'Thought Amu as she facepalmed herself.

_"Now…Saaya spell your number-" _The announcer said but got caught off before being able to finish his sentence. "OH! IT'S xxx-xxx-xxxx!" Saaya cheerfully replied.

"No, your number!" The announcer pointed to his chest where you can see the contestant's badge with their labeled numbers.

"_OH_! IT'S…a small cup…. I couldn't possibly spell such an embarrassing thing!" Saaya blushed as she was drowned in her embarrassment.

Amu smacked herself, 'That's not even a number!'

_"Hinamori you turn…" _the announcer (whom is dreaded in defeat) was actually Saaya's father believe it or not.

"…One-hundred-thirteen; O-n-e, H-u-n-d-r-e-d, T-h-i-r-t-e-e-n; one-hundred-thirteen…." Amu spelled nonchalantly.

_"Hinamori Amu is now our school's champion!"_

"Fuck yeah! That's my girl!"

"Utau, shut up."

"Fuck you, Ikuto. Amu's mine!"

_~Flashback~_

Amu and Utau both grinned evilly at each other. Saaya automatically went for Amu when she got the chance. Saaya tried to punch Amu's stomach but Amu swiftly dodged it and kicked Saaya's shin causing Saaya to fall backward. Well…their current placement was inside a store named **Spencers**. Fuck, they were screwed.

"Young lady, I'm sorry but, you're going to have come with me." A mall officer pulled Amu away from the scene.

"Great!" muttered Utau, Utau ran after the officer and told him seductively to please hand over Amu and he walked away.

"Okay! Fine! There's no fucking way that I'm handing over Amu to you!" Utau yelled as she spilled a random guy's Coke on the officer, pushed the man into the officer and grabbed Amu's hand.

"BITCH, RUN!" Utau screamed at Amu as they got the chance to escape that is until they got chased around the mall; inside and out.

In the end Utau sat in the mall's cell with Amu.

Then Utau suddenly yelled: "THAT WAS FRICKING AWESOME!"

Amu only glared at Utau.

To say that Hinamori Amu's parents and Tsukiyomi Utau's parents were completely pissed off once they arrived at the mall was an understatement.


	3. Lessons 5 & 6

**Xx-Hate's-A-Strong-Word-xX doesn't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson 5:<strong>

**Friends: Have never seen you cry.**

**Best Friends: Won't tell everyone else you cried...just laugh about it with you in private when you're not down anymore/Cry with you.**

**Example:**

Amu stood there; crying… why is that you ask?

Amu was reading a manga with Rima…

It was called **"Rec - Kimi ga Naita Hi"**

"RIMA! HOW? WHY? WHY DID HE!" Amu started crying as she hit Rima for introducing the manga to her.

"It's SO SAD RIMA!" Amu stated…for the hundredth time.

Rima only looked up from the manga book and said

"Really now? I thought it was hilarious on how-", "HOW THE FUCK DO FIND A **(SPOILERS!) **DYING PERSON HAVING SWEET MOMENTS WITH THE GIRL THEY LOVE FUNNY!" Amu started to bawl as Rima laughed and wrapped their arms around Amu.

"I was only kidding, Amu. I'm not that cold and heartless. Amu smiled at Rima and then both continued the story, they cried and only cried more as they got to the end. As they both started to fall asleep on the floor, Midori opened the girls' door only to find two angels facing each other, while they hold hands. The women smiled at the image of her two daughters, she was grateful to have such wonderful children.

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson 6:<strong>

**Friends: Asks you to write down your number.**

**Best Friends: Has you on speed dial.**

**Example:**

Utau automatically called Amu; this was business.

As Amu was about to go to take a shower, she heard her phone ring; she grunted in frustration as she stomped immaturely to the phone and picked up in an non-friendly voice.

"What the hell do you want?" She asked, obviously annoyed.

"Gee Amu that's a nice way to greet one of your best friends." Muttered Utau as she was on her cellphone, in France taking a break from doing a practice concert with her brother; Ikuto.

Amu: "Oh! Hey Utau, How's it going in France?"

Utau: "Ça va pas mal, et toi? (It's going fine, and you?)"

Amu: "Ça va trés bien, merci. (It's going very good, thank you.)"

Utau: "Okay, let's stop talking in French, alright?"

Ikuto: "Salut, _Amu_. (Hi, _Amu._)"

Utau: "Ikuto get off my damn phone!"

Ikuto: "Naw, don't wanna."

Amu: "Utau, don't tell me you only called me because you have me on speed dial…."

Utau: "You're my best friend, of course!"

Amu smiled at Utau, having a small blush start to form across her face, which was until it got interrupted by a voice-

Ikuto: "Utau, she's silent, she's probably blushing now."

Amu & Utau: "So be it!"


	4. Lessons 7 & 8

**Xx-Hate's-A-Strong-Word-xX doesn't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson 7:<strong>

**Friends: Borrow your stuff for a few days then gives it back.**

**Best Friends: Loses your crap and tells you, "My bad...here's a tissue."**

**Example:**

Amu walked right into Rima's room searching for the invader Zim umbrella she "borrowed". **(Referring to lesson one.) **

"RIMA! Do you mind telling me **where **the fucking umbrella is!?" Amu shouted at her petit best friend who was reading a gag manga, stretched out on her back reading upside down as her blonde hair fell to the floor from the long length.

"What do ya mean Amu?" Rima softly asked barely paying any attention to her but rather to her manga.

After hours of Amu trying to find the umbrella, Rima finally spoke up: "Oh shit. Sorry to tell ya now but, I lost it."

Amu plopped on the ground she hit her head on the floor and sighed in disbelief.

"My bad…here's a tissue." Rima said, offering Amu one but still reading her manga. Amu glared at the girl and frowned.

"Bitch…" muttered Amu.

Rima than put down her manga with a smile: "But I'm your bitch."

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson 8:<strong>

**Friends: Return your stuff right away.**

**Best Friends: Keep your shit so long they forget it's yours.**

**Example:**

"Yo, Utau! What ever happened to the shirt that I let you borrow?" The pinkette asked as she was trying to get her best friend's attention by poking, smacking her ass, and pulling on her hair. But sadly Utau was just walking, listening to her music pacing around because her manager was late.

"Yukairi, when are you going to get here you slow ass." Utau murmured.

"Utau! The shirt?" Amu again asked.

"What shirt?" Utau asked, finally responding to Amu.

"The shirt I lent you for dance, last month." Amu said giving the information hoping to get Utau to remember.

"Nope…" Utau said as she popped the 'p'

"Are you sure. Because I need it _real_ bad." Amu replied.

"Yup…" Utau once again popped the 'p' but this time she was walking away from Amu.

"Utau! Hey, Utau!" Amu said while speed walking to Utau, Utau finally gave up walking and ran saying: "It's not my fault that I forget your shit!"

By the time Yukairi arrived and saw a shirt laying on a couch in the dance studio lobby (where Utau and Amu were just sitting in) there she saw nothing but a black shirt with; a heart, diamond, clover, spade, a cross in the middle with the word on the back saying "Joker".

"What a nice shirt! I'll give it to Utau!" she sounded cheerfully and left the lobby without being questioned.


	5. Lessons 9 & 10

**Xx-Hate's-A-Strong-Word-xX doesn't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson 9:<strong>

**Friends: Only know a few things about you.**

**Best Friends: Could write a very embarrassing biography on your life story...**

**Example:**

'Amu, Amu, Amu! Can't you cleanse X-eggs faster? You're making me miss time with you instead with these idiots!' Rima angrily thought

'Kusu-Kusu-Kusu!' Kusu-Kusu giggled at her owner's thought.

"Yo! Rima! You've known Hinamori for so long, we were wondering if you could tell us some things about Hinamori's past?" The emerald eyed jock asked while sipping on his coke.

"Why were you wondering?" Rima suddenly having interest in the conversation, putting her gag-manga down looking at the sporty auburn haired boy.

"Just wondering, I guess…" Kukai continued as he scratched his head and sweat drop as Rima looked at him suspiciously.

"Rima-chan all we are doing is comparing our embarrassing moments…" Nagihiko said defending his friend who was in a life or death situation; him not knowing that he put himself and his friend in a death wish.

"You guys are _**trying**_ to embarrass _**my **_Amu now, Tsk-Tsk." Rima said as she pounded her fist into her flat hand with an obvious, pissed off expression.

Both the boys gulped and were prepared by the wrath they were facing…Rima. After Rima gave the boys the beating of their lives and told Amu the story, Amu suddenly asked: "Why didn't you tell them?"

Rima smirked and said "Amu, I **can **write a whole **entire **biography about your embarrassing life and make **millions**, now why would I want to ruin that chance? Why? Because I'm your best friend, that's why I would ruin that chance."

Both girls smiled at each other and left a beaten Nagi and Kukai.

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson 10:<strong>

**Friends: Will leave you behind if that is what the crowd is doing.**

**Best Friends: Will kick the whole crowd's ass that left you.**

**Example:**

"Utau Hoshina!" "Utau-Sama!" "Utau! I love you!" that's all what Amu heard and smiled at her best friend as she finished the end of her song; Eru and Iru in the background complimenting their owner and Amu half listening and saying "Uh-huh," every 10 seconds.

Amu smiled at the girl on the stage that looked like a pro while she was nervous as hell.

When Amu went to go backstage when the concert ended, she got her pushed in the wild crowd. Utau noticed and pushed away the crowd, she went to Amu and the paparazzi spotted the moment between the two.

When Sango saw the paper she saw:

**"Hosina Utau: not only a wonderful singer but, a good friend too!" **

showing a picture of a familiar pink and blonde hair figures, making eye contact as they smile big.


	6. Lessons 11 & 12

**Xx-Hate's-A-Strong-Word-xX doesn't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson 11:<strong>

**Friends: Would knock on your front door.**

**Best Friends: Walk right in and say "I'M HOME."**

**Example:**

Rima walked up to the door, shy, wondering if she could just come in. It was her first day since adoption and she had butterflies in her stomach. It wasn't her fault it made her feel jittery.

"Should I or should I not?" Rima asked as she paced back and forth on the porch.

"Wait-what the hell? I mean its just-URG!" The small teen stomped away, angry with herself.

Amu was near by the window, reading, and listening in on Rima's conversation to herself and chuckled as she flipped the next page.

Rima arrived at Zumes frowning on why she came here, Nagihiko.

Nagihiko was nice and he knew how she felt, who could blame her?

"Nagi?" Rima asked as she saw indigo hair in her sight.

"Ah, Rima-chan how are you?" Nagihiko asked and from then on the small figure told him her story about having troubles with her adoption because she feels like it was too soon.

Nagi nodded and cupped Rima's cheeks and kissed her forehead, Rima blushed as she pushed Nagi away. He laughed at Rima's cuteness.

"You're so cute Rima-chan. I couldn't resist! I think you should do what you think feels right. When you walk inside you should get the 'Home Sweet Home' vibe and if not wait for it and see, tell me when you do and text me. My number is XXX-XXX-XXXX."

Rima thanked the tall boy and ran off home, she sighed and came in.

"I'M HOME." She stated as she got to the stairs and paused when she heard voices: "Welcome home Rima-chan!" "Welcum hwom Rima-Onee-chawn!" "Hello Rima-chan, our newest blue jay!" "Yo, Rima"

Rima smiled and said to herself: "Home Sweet Home…Now to text Nagi!" Rima blushed and ran up to her room after greeting her family.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Lesson 12:<strong>**

**Friends: You have to tell them not to tell anyone.**

**Best Friends: Already know not to tell.**

**Example:**

Amu felt her heartbeat as fast as it could.

'He… why?'

The poor girl started to cry.

Then she smiled in relief her knight in a shining armor came.

_~Flashback~_

"Hi, Amu-sama!" One of Amu's crazy fanboys said as he had a humongous blush on his face, Amu rolled her eyes and sighed.

"What do ya want? I don't have all day." Amu said rudely, she cursed herself mentally for putting on her façade.

The boy had dirty blonde hair that seemed to cover his right eye. People, even teachers, say he only covers his right eye because he had an eye that was half green and half gray.

She found it really cool instead of finding it weird, afteral it's not an everyday thing!

"Amu-sama, don't think you could trick me with your façade I can clearly; see through." The boy whispered as he came closer to her face. It made Amu's eyes widen.

"Amu-sama, I'm sorry. You're just so, special. You know?" The boy started to tuck her hair behind her ear, making sure it didn't cover up Amu's astounding face. Amu flinched as she felt his finger travel down the back of her neck: near her nervous system. The boy found it amusing and kept at it. Amu wanted to say something but her voice was not able to and her voice felt shaky every time she tried.

"Amu-sama, try not to move, okay?" He started to kiss her neck.

One thing on Amu's mind: 'Help!'

Amu felt very dizzy: after cleansing so many X-eggs, she felt so tired.

Amu heard a familiar voice.

Utau?

Amu heard cursing and heard a noise that seemed to be heard in the entire neighborhood.

Utau walked over to Amu and held her in her arms to let Amu know; it's okay to cry.

"I won't tell, promise." Utau said as she started to sing to Amu.

"Thank you, Utau…." Amu soundly then started to fall asleep on Utau's knees. Utau smiled the girl and kissed her forehead.

The pink haired figure smiled and hugged Utau's waist.


	7. Lessons 13 & 14

**Xx-Hate's-A-Strong-Word-xX doesn't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson 13:<strong>

**Friends: Are only through high school/college. (Aka: drinking buddies)**

**Best Friends: Are for life.**

**Example:**

"God~ I'm so fucking bored!" Amu whined as she twirled in her chair, she just finished her the anime "Night Wizard".

'If only Eliss-chan was a real person…she'd be so nice' Amu randomly thought as she put on music.

The song "High School Never Ends" By "Bowling for Soup"

Amu found herself nodding along with the song.

"Oh I remember those!" Amu mumbled to herself remembering Saaya and one of the boys who would be the leader of finding the cutest girls of the year.

...

"Right?" Scoffed Amu as she recalled memories.

Remembering; when she use to go to beer blasts with Rikka and how she and how she and Rima would plan out their future. Something Amu knew; Rikka is a cool friend and she'll be there for me in high school or college. But, Rima will be there: forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson 14:<strong>

**Friends: Will take your drink away when they think you've had enough.**

**Best Friends: Will look at you stumbling all over the place and say "Bitch, drink the rest of that, you know we don't waste."**

**Example:**

It was one of those lucky days for Utau because she didn't have work but instead she had a party to attend for her work and was allowed to bring Amu along with her.

The girls were just a _bit_ tipsy because this was an _adult _party: not for teens. So there was alcohol beverages, a few adults hit on Amu and Utau, they would ask Utau to sing, they would ask why Amu's hair is pink and it was clear to them: they were drunk.

The rest of the adults would be passed out by the strong scent of the beverages and drinking them.

Example: Yukairi and Yuu are dead asleep on the couch.

Utau looked at Amu and saw how Amu looked a bit green.

Utau: "You should stop…"

Amu: "_Should…_"

A few drinks later and awkward moments of random laughter.

Amu and Utau finally realized they were drunk and decided to stop drinking.

"But first…, bitch, drink the rest of that, you know we don't waste." Utau mumbled.


	8. Lessons 15 & 16

**Xx-Hate's-A-Strong-Word-xX doesn't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson 15:<strong>

**Friends: Will talk shit to the person who talks shit about you.**

**Best Friends: Will knock them the fuck out!**

**Example:**

It was a new start where, where the new freshmen entered, and the seniors were starting to leave. Now Rima and Amu are officially seniors in High School.

Amu sneezed a few times and Rima said: "Bless you" or "Sancho" a couple of times.

"I can't believe it…" Rima started as she looked around.

"What that we are seniors? Me neither-"Amu said but she was interrupted

"No, what do you think Saaya slut is saying about you!?" Rima angrily questioned.

"OHOHOHO!-"Rima heard in the distance and grabbed the football from a bystanding jock and threw the ball at the redhead, so much force was used that made her hit her head against the wall behind her. She was knocked out! By a toss!

"Bitch _you _don't _ever_ disrespect Amu!" Rima said as she hugged Amu as in saying: mine.

This is gonna be one hell of a school year….

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Lesson 16:<strong>**

**Friends: Say they are too busy to listen to your problems, but when it comes to them they expect you to have all the time in the world.**

**Best Friends: Not only kick everything out of their schedule to listen to what's wrong, but help come up with vindictive plans to make you feel a whole lot better!**

**Example:**

"Damn!" Kukai said as he saw Utau's schedule: it was fucking filled! Utau sighed and nodded.

"Three concerts, two photo shoots and three interviews!" Utau gulped and started to eat her ramen slowly.

"You should at least get a break. " Kukai said as he started to eat his ramen.

The girl teen groaned in misery, she was so fucking busy today. She needed to do all this work in order to get popular, or said Yukairi, not recalling the adult party where she passed out because the party was for her popularity but she didn't even get to sing a song. As Utau was about to leave she heard her phone ring:

"_I gotta have a lot of pretty girls around me-"_

(**Can't Stop Partying **By: **Weezer**)

Utau sweat dropped and blushed as the ring tone echoed around the room and it got really quiet and people stared at her. Kukai chuckled at the song and smiled at Utau as she picked up.

Amu: "Yo, Utau… I want to talk about something with you…"

Utau: "Oh, is everything alright? Sorry I was about to go to work but-"

Amu: "NO it's okay. I'm sorry, I thought you were-"

Utau: "Bitch, please! I'm clearing my schedule and coming over there!"

Amu: "Uta-" Utau hung up.

Utau booked it out and ran to Amu's house.

Kukai smiled how Utau acted for Amu, 'They're best friends after all.'

Meanwhile, Amu told Utau how Saaya ruined her gym outfit into something slutty enough that it got confiscated. Utau was smirking in the inside planning something in her devious mind.

_~Next Day~_

Saaya put on her P.E. uniform and she wondered why people weren't around her, not knowing the fact that the back of her T-shirt says: "My goal for the year: Sleep with all the jocks in the school. (Not suck; I already finished that goal.)"

Across the ass it said: "Desperate Slut".

Utau and Amu high-fived each other as they watched the teachers take pity of her because she was vandalized while clearly yesterday Amu, I quote "Trying to get attention."

Amu couldn't help but roll her eyes and smirk. And also thank Utau.


End file.
